Por favor hazlo de nuevo, sempai
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: La decepción lleva a hacer cosas que no siempre consideramos correctas, eso le pasó a Kise, pero no importaba si hacerlo significaba ir al cielo Imayoshi x Kise
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke así como sus personajes pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi yo solo los pongo a darse... amor entre ellos, y esta historia participan en el reto: Junio Dorado "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kise!"**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Ah…! Si… Sempai — decía entrecortado tras cada envestida mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas y se dejaba llevara dejando de nuevo escapar más sonidos lascivos y gemidos sin descaro.

Si, había bebido de más, pero el alcohol se había evaporado de su sistema desde hacía un rato, desde que las caricias habían subido de tono con ese chico mayor.

Le estaba siendo infiel a su novio pero eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Era culpa de Aomine por haberse largado después de que lo había llevado a la fiesta de cumpleaños del ahora mayor de edad Imayoshi, el excapitán del equipo de Tōō que ahora lo tenía en su cama haciéndole ver estrellas.

Jamás en la vida se lo había imaginado ¿Quién pensaría que el tipo era tan bueno en la cama? Aunque no es como si Kise supiera mucho del tema, sólo había estado con una persona hasta hoy, persona que lo dejó botado a mitad de la fiesta en la cual no conocía a los invitados y que por quien sabe cuál motivo se largó.

En la fiesta había alcohol por lo que, decepcionado como estaba, se puso a tomar de lo que fuera encontrando y el resto es algo confuso, el cómo se le insinuó al cumpleañero, el cómo llegaron a la habitación, el cómo terminaron en la cama, eran datos irrelevantes, ahora estaba en el cielo.

La noche continuó con un par de rondas más, las cuales disfrutó como nunca, tal vez el hecho de que fuera prohibido, tal vez el miedo de que su novio se enterara de aquello o la adrenalina de ser descubiertos por cualquiera de los invitados,

— Más… ¡Ngh! — Expresiones como esas salen de sus labios sin su consentimiento sintiéndose extraño ya que ni con su novio era tan… ¿descarado? Pero era inevitable, no podía contenerse de todo aquello que salía de su boca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— No puedes estar hablando en serio— le reclamaba al moreno

— Kise es la verdad, ya no quiero ser tu novio

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió un mejor día para esto? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser hoy?

— No es como si fuera especial Kise ya deja de hacer dramas

— ¡Aominecchi eres un idiota! — Le grita al momento de soltare un puñetazo en la cara y alejarse de su ahora exnovio.

 _No es especial… No es especial… ¡Es mi jodido cumpleaños imbecil!_

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta un lugar al que jamás creyó regresar, primordialmente por que no recordaba ni dónde era, la única vez que fue a ese sitio, Aomine lo llevó en su motocicleta y cuando regresó a su departamento (prácticamente huyendo después de lo que había hecho) tan sólo llamó al taxi se subió y tras dar la dirección se durmió. Habían pasado dos semanas de eso, y no se enteró realmente de dónde se encontraba hasta que chocó con alguien en la acera, justo a la entrada de ese edificio de departamentos.

— Lo sien… to— completó la frase cuando vio al chico de lentes.

— Kise — El pelinegro lo llamó con familiaridad y una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno… ¿o tal vez si?

— Imayoshi...— sus piernas temblaron por nerviosismo y tal vez excitación al escucharlo que el mayor le dijo.

— ¿Vienes por tu regalo de cumpleaños? — Preguntó como si del clima se tratara

— ¿Cómo sabe que es mi cumpleaños? — Se preguntó con algo de sorpresa, no es como si fueran los grandes amigos, ni siquiera habían hablado hasta el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños y para ser sincero sólo recordaba fragmentos de lo que pasó, muy buenos, pero fragmentos a fin de cuentas.

— No recuerdas que me lo dijiste, casi me contaste la historia de tu vida, ¿tan ebrio estabas?, ahora me siento mal, siento que he abusado de ti— dijo con total descaro y a modo de burla.

— Moo, ¿por qué a todos les gusta burlarse de mí? Ya ni por ser mi cumpleaños me respetan— Se quejaba el modelo.

— No es tu culpa, es que eres rubio… tal vez si no lo fueras…no la verdad creo que ni así— dijo para después reír

— No es justo— un puchero se instaló en su cara

— Ya, está bien— contestó dejando de reír, y acercándose a abrazarlo — Feliz cumpleaños — dijo despacio provocándole un pequeño flashback al rubio.

— _Ese idiota, espero no se le ocurra hacerlo de nuevo en mi cumpleaños_ — se quejaba el rubio recargado en el hombro del universitario, ya estaba bastante tomado

— _Si no te gusta ya deberías dejarlo_ — Contestó el azabache aparentemente desinteresado, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo

— _Lo haría si no fuera tan bueno en la cama_ — Contestaba con naturalidad Kise, haciendo que el mayor enarcara una ceja, no esperaba esa respuesta

— _Si eso es lo que te mantiene con él, podrías dejarlo hasta por alguien como yo_ — contestó dándole otro trago a su bebida, también llevaba algo de alcohol encima pero no tanto como el modelo.

— _Veamos si es cierto sempai_ — dijo a modo de reto y con voz seductora — _Llévame al cielo_

— _Cuando gustes_ — habló el mayor ofreciendo su mano para que el rubio la tomara, algo que no tardó en suceder y después de ello se dirigieron a la habitación.

Su mente volvió a la realidad correspondiendo al abrazo —Por favor hazlo de nuevo, sempai— dijo a modo se suplica, casi en un susurro mientras su cuerpo se pegaba más de lo necesario al contrario a pesar de estar aún en la calle.

—¿Hacer qué cosa?

—Llevarme al cielo

—Cuando gustes— contestó y tomando de la mano al menor, subieron las escaleras al apartamento del cual el mayor es el dueño, para cumplir la petición del que ahora le tocaba ser cumpleañero.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Corto, corto, corto y mil veces corto pero mi cabeza no dio para más, últimamente ando del chongo con mis musas por que me abandonaron, todas se han ido de vacaciones pero bueno les dejo este minishot o drabble como quieran llamarle, también por culpa de esa aberración llamada falta de inspiración es que no he actualizado mis demás fics, por favor no me odien por ello TT-TT**


	2. Rutina

Tiempo después...

Si hace unos meses le hubieran dicho a Kise que terminaría con su novio se habría reído en la cara del iluso, pero ahora se sorprendía de todo lo que había pasado desde su último cumpleaños en el cual nadie supo nada de él durante tres días, ni si quiera el mismo, se perdió en las sensaciones y el placer, en la piel ajena y y su propia piel, se perdió en el momento en el que no sabia donde terminaba él y comenzaba el otro.

Aun ahora a veces no puede evitar comparar lo que era y lo que ahora es, porque si, aun ahora después de seis meses tiene que algo así como una rutina con pequeños cambios.

Algo que no tiene comparación es la intimidad, Aomine solía llevarlo a lo que iba y ya, directo al grano, en cambio Imayoshi le sigue sorprendiendo con nuevas ocurrencias, juegos previos, posiciones, es más, que hasta las conversaciones que tenía con él, podían estar hablando de un tema "x" y de pronto la conversación tomaba un tinte sexual y erotico que no sabía de donde salió pero que ahí estaba.

Otro tema: Las conversaciones, Aomine era seco y frío, le daba flojera hasta contestar una pregunta y era poco lo que le contaba de su día, y prestarle atención a lo que Kise decía parecía representar un reto total, sin embargo Imayoshi lo escuchaba e incluso le preguntaba, ¡Le preguntaba ¿Cómo había sido su día?!

Y lo más importante de todo, a Aomine prácticamente debía rogarle por que le esperará despierto para verse cuando le tocaba trabajar no como ahora que a las 11:30 de la noche, salió de la sesión para ser recibido afuera del edificio por el de cabello negro.

Cuando le llamaron de emergencia había salido sin abrigo por las prisas pero se encontraba en el taxi con la chaqueta del mayor sobre los hombros y uno de sus brazos rodeándolo.

Llegaban al departamento del universitario qué abría la puerta y le dejaba pasar, le besaba intenso tras puertas cerradas, aunque andando por la calle no dudaba un momento en tomar su mano, siempre se preocupaba por su carrera y su imagen y tenía ciertos detalles que en realidad no pensaba que alguien tuviera con él.

Como la cena qué le servía justo después de llegar.

Si esa era su rutina de cada fin de semana, porque Imayoshi iba a recogerle todos los viernes, a la escuela si no había trabajo o al set si era necesario, le esperaba todo el tiempo que faltara para terminar,ni en época de exámenes había faltado a recogerle.

Conversaban un de un montón de cosas que normalmente no hablaba ni con sus ex-compañeros porque nadie le tomaba en serio. Y en algún punto de la conversación se encendía una llama qué no se apagaba hasta la mañana, dormían hasta tarde y después lo que saliera estaba bien ir a pasear o quedarse en casa era algo que discutían mientras se daban un baño.

Y pensar que al principio creyó que no le llamaría, qué esos tres días de celebración privada de cumpleaños serian como un sueño que no se repetiría. Pero no, eso es algo que Aomine haría, no la persona con la que está, cuyo carácter podrá ser peor, pero su trato hacia él es mucho, mucho mejor de lo que jamás esperó.


End file.
